The Way
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Inspired by Clay Aiken's The Way. Roy knew what he wanted to say, he just couldn’t find the words. And so, with Al’s help, he tries to show Ed the way he feels. RoyEd.


The Way

By: Hitokiri Musei

Summary: Roy knew what he wanted to say, he just couldn't find the words. And so, with Al's help, he tries to show Ed the way he feels. EdRoy.

EdRoy, inspired by Clay Aiken's _The Way_. I don't own that beautiful song or FullMetal Alchemist. Enjoy, and please review!

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Roy was stumped. He didn't know what to do. It was very rare that he didn't know what to do. He was the Flame Alchemist, the mastermind that ran the military, the all-knowing Fuhrer. He was always supposed to know what to do.

There was nothing that could make him stumble. But just recently, something had come up, and it was short and blond.

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist.

Sure, he really wasn't all that short anymore. He was about eyelevel with the Fuhrer, but there was no denying that he was small for his age of nineteen. But you didn't catch anyone saying that around Ed. They didn't want to lose any limbs.

Roy sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face as he looked to the ceiling. He wanted to be rid of this confusion that had been plaguing, and unfortunately, there was only one way to do that, and Roy wasn't so sure he wanted to do that. Like others, he didn't want to lose any limbs.

You see, Roy had a problem. That problem, once more, was short and blond. It wasn't that Edward was causing the Fuhrer problems. No, Roy had learned to deal with those kinds of things.

Roy had a different sort of problem. Recently, he had been forced to examine that fact that he was straight…. As an alchemy circle, that is. Edward had been the object of his focus, and remained so.

Well, perhaps we should go back a little. Maybe it's a little better if we start from the day that Roy decided that he should take a step back and examine what he looked for in a potential lover.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Now, our good Fuhrer had been invited to a party. A very special one at that, Edward's eighteenth birthday. Not that Edward himself had invited him, that had been the work of Alphonse, who had wanted to make sure that no one was left out. When Ed had found out, I believe his exact words were, "Dammit all Al, I didn't invite that freakishly tall bastard for a reason!"

Yea, something like that.

Al, unable to see a good reason why not, had invited Roy anyway, saying that the black-haired man should just ignore Ed. Roy, glad for a reason to party and perhaps get drunk and pick up a few girls, did so whole-heartedly. After all, they were going to a local bar. It wasn't every day that you gained the ability to get drunk and do so legally. This was a special occasion.

Roy was sitting at the bar, minding his own business and sipping a scotch when he suddenly found himself with a lapful of blond. The man blinked, looking down into dazed golden eyes.

Roy nearly dropped his glass. "E-Edward!"

Edward, hearing his name, giggled and nodded. "That's me!"

Roy examined the boy, and then realized the culprit. Ed was stone-dead drunk, a dark flush across his cheeks, eyes glazed and wide grin on his face. Roy sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Get off me Fullmetal."

To his surprise he got a shake of that golden head and the next thing he knew Ed had clambered all the way into his lap, straddling his hips and laying his head against the man's shoulder. Ed let out a sigh of happiness, snuggling closer and wrapping his arms around Roy's chest.

Needless to say, Roy was a little shocked. The man did drop his glass this time, which was helpfully caught by Hughes, who flashed him a smile and pranced away. Roy blinked rapidly, and then grunted, trying to push off the boy on his lap. "Get off Edward."

A nose was shoved against his neck, warm breaths tickling his skin. "Uh uh…" came the soft response, the boy snuggling, if it was at all possible, even closer.

Roy sighed, and then turned his head to the side to look down into something that he never thought he would see.

Edward looked as though he was at complete peace. His eyes were closed, a small smile on his full lips. With another sigh of content the boy opened hazy golden eyes, meeting Roy's dark ones. Ed's smile widened, and Roy saw, for the first time he could remember, a true smile from the boy.

Ed closed his eyes again, and Roy nearly jumped when he felt those soft lips meet his neck. Ed grinned up at him again, and then promptly passed out.

Roy sat as stiff as a board for a moment, and then looked up, realizing that the entire room had gone as quiet as a room when Riza had drawn her gun. The man sighed, and then hitched Ed up on his hip, standing. The boy might be nearly eyelevel with him, but he was still insanely light.

Roy didn't offer any explanation, and none was asked for. He simply transferred Ed into his arms bridal style and left the room, stopping off to let Al know that he was taking Ed home. The boy gave him a strange looking smile and simply nodded.

As Roy lay the peacefully slumbering blond in his bed he looked down at the boy once more. The moonlight flowing through the window splashed over Ed's face, lighting up his pale skin and setting off the highlights in his golden hair, which had come unraveled at some point in the bar.

The Flame found himself brushing the soft bangs away from Ed's face before he could stop himself, and he smiled slightly. "Sleep well Fullmetal…"

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

You see? Roy had a problem, and he didn't know what to do about it. For nearly two years now he had tried to fix it, but to no avail. There was just too much reminding him of Ed, too much of Ed himself.

Roy could remember countless times where he had seen Ed in different situations, and it hadn't affected him at all. But now, after that night, everything that Edward did made something in Roy jump.

A few days ago, when Roy had finally made his decision, he had seen what he currently thought was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Edward had been outside, sitting quietly on the steps leading up to Central, enjoying the breeze. Roy had opened his mouth to say something, and then Ed had turned to look at him, instincts telling the boy that the man had been standing there.

The sun had caught on Ed's hair, setting the strands ablaze in a halo of gold. Ed had smiled slightly, and then stood, waving to the Fuhrer. "I'm going to head home, bastard. See you tomorrow."

Roy had been dumbstruck, and had simply nodded to the younger. Looking back on that day, Roy could see now that what he had seen as a smile had really been more of a smirk, but he could still see that image in his head, Ed's golden hair flowing as the sun set it afire.

The Fuhrer glanced at his watch. There was still enough time. Ed still didn't get home for a few more hours, and Roy could only hope that Al would be willing to help him. He knew that the younger Elric knew perfectly well how he felt, and he knew that Al would be happy that he had finally made a decision. Roy picked up the phone, dialing.

"Hello?"

"Alphonse?"

Roy could hear the smile in the boy's voice when he spoke next. "Yes Fuhrer, what can I do for you?"

"Well…" Roy paused, swallowing thickly. "I was wondering if you could help me out with something…"

"For what?"

"Edward."

Again that smile that Roy could almost see. Alphonse was a conniving boy when he knew something important that no one else did, and when he wanted something, boy, the world better watch out. "Sure Roy, just tell me what it is…"

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Edward sighed, stretching as he walked home from work. Roy had left earlier than him today, and it was slightly confusing, and Ed was curious. 'Why would he do that? I've never seen him do it before, at least since he's been Fuhrer…'

As Ed opened the door to the apartment that he was sharing with Al, who was here for the weekend, he blinked in shock. A small paper heart was lying on the ground in front of him, completely innocent. After Ed shut the door he reached down and picked it up, turning it over.

There were words written elegantly and Ed blinked in shock as he read them.

_'The reasons I love you are numerous… Number one is simple. I love you for your hair. I love the length, and I love how it sways when you walk, like a golden tail.' _

Ed blinked, and then raised his eyes to in front of him. There was another heart taped to the wall next to the door. Ed reached out, pulling it away from the wall and reading it.

_'Reason number two. I love you for your eyes. I love how they flash when you're angry, or how they shine when you're happy.'_

Ed was in a daze. What in the world was going on? He hung up his coat slowly, going forward into the house. There was another little paper heart on the table that he kept by the door so he could set down any things he brought home with him. He picked it up delicately, reading slowly.

_'Number three. I love you for your temperament, no matter how rough it can be.' _

Ed smiled softly, knowing what this mysterious person meant. He could be a little rough around the edges at times. He looked farther into the house to see another heart on the floor. He knelt, picking it up and reading.

_'I love you for your hands. They are delicate, and yet so strong.' _

Ed blinked. It had said hands. He looked down at his hands, mismatched, one metal and the other pale flesh. Could he really be loved for them? He looked up, and spotted another heart taped on the back of the couch in front of him. He pulled it off, reading it.

_'I love you for your height. You are the perfect height for me to kiss you and hold you close.' _

Ed could feel his cheeks heating up. 'K-Kiss me? But… I've never been kissed…' He looked up, still blushing, spotting another little heart sitting innocently on his chair in the corner. He straightened to his full height, going forward and picking up the paper.

_'I love you for your smile. No matter how many times I see it, it never ceases to make my knees weak.' _

Ed smiled again, his eyes prickling. He blinked rapidly, furiously scolding himself as he did. 'Edward Elric does not cry, and especially about something like this.' Ed looked up, and another little paper heart fluttered against the wall leading towards his bedroom. He plucked it off the wall, automatically reading the words.

_'I love you for your laugh. You don't laugh often, but when you do, it makes me happy, and I can't help but smile.' _

Ed looked up, instantly looking for another one. 'Maybe when I get to the end of these hearts I'll find out who's been doing this…' He saw another one next to his bedroom, and he pulled it off the wall.

'_I love you for your lips. They are so inviting, they tease me often. I want to kiss them so bad it makes my heart ache.'_

Edward blushed, and then looked to the side to see another heart on his bedroom door, and he pulled it off, reading it with shaking hands.

_'There are only two left. I love you for your beauty. You leave me in awe every time I see you.' _

Ed reached down, laying his hand on the doorknob and hesitating. He then opened it, and gasped.

Red rose petals lay scattered all over the room, blanketing his bed and floor. A vase filled with red roses was sitting beside his bed on the table, and sitting on his bed was none other than Fuhrer Roy Mustang.

"The last reason I love you is simple." Roy murmured, pushing himself to his feet. "I love you because you are you. That's all there is to it. I love you Edward Elric."

Ed's fingers loosened, and the paper hearts that he had been holding in his right hand fluttered to the floor. His left hand was over his mouth, and Roy could swear that he could see tears shining in those golden eyes. The Fuhrer stood, going forward and wrapping Ed in his arms, burying his nose in the shining golden locks.

There was a soft whimper, and then those mismatched arms locked around his waist, and Ed pressed his face against Roy's neck, where the older could feel the dampness of tears. "Roy…" Ed whispered, tightening his grip.

Roy pulled back slightly so he could look down at Ed's face. "What is it, Edward?"

The golden eyes that he had fallen in love with opened, and then Ed smiled, a true smile that lit up his eyes and brightened his features. "I love you too Roy. I… I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't think you would…"

Roy smiled, and then placed his fingers on Ed's chin, raising his face a little higher. "Accept you? I have loved you ever since I saw you Ed, whether or not I knew it. You are my everything, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Ed smiled again, and then tilted his head slightly. "Where did you get the key to my apartment?"

Roy grinned. "Alphonse kindly agreed to help me."

Ed frowned. "Scheming… conniving little jerk…"

Roy chuckled, and then pushed at Ed's chin to get his attention. "Edward?" Ed's eyes met his, and the older man grinned. "May I see if my theory about your height was correct?"  
Edward blushed, and then lowered his eyelids tantalizingly. "Please do."

Roy finally got the chance to kiss those lips that had taunted him, and he really had to admit, they were softer than he had imagined.

And somewhere out in the street, Alphonse Elric grinned and twirled his pen around his fingers. 'About time nii-san, Roy. I've been waiting for you two to get together for a long time…'

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

I was in a romantic mood... And this was what came of me listening to "The Way" over and over. I know that Hughes is dead, but I like Hughes dammit, so here he is. Al is flesh again, but I like Ed's automail, so I made him keep it... And I really don't know what the legal drinking age is in Amestris, so I just made it 18. Hope you liked it, and let me know what you think!


End file.
